justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Us Under The Sunshine
|game = |artist = ( ) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |nogm = 4 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = Neon Yellow/Light Pink/ Dark Pink/Light Blue |lc = Red |image = |pictos= 89 |nowc = UnderTheSunshineCHN |perf= Marion Champmartin (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) Céline Baron (P3) Julian Hyun (P4)https://www.facebook.com/cainceline.kitsaischoregraphes/posts/10153266881194827 |dura = 4:10}}"Us Under The Sunshine" ( ) by ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine features two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4), all of whom have thin black outlines. Graduation All four coaches start off in graduation gowns complete with a . After throwing their caps, their gowns also disappear, leaving them in casual clothing. P1 P1 has short black hair and is wearing a shiny light blue top with a yellow collar. She is also in a hot pink skirt. She is wearing a pair of yellow high heels. P2 P2 'has neatly-combed hair. He is wearing the denim jacket which covers his red-and-black checkerboard shirt from ''Wake Me Up. He is also wearing a pair of long black skinny jeans which covers his legs. Finally, he is a pair of black sneakers with hot pink laces. P3 '''P3 '''has pink hair tied up in a bob. She is seen in a pair of dark-framed spectacles. A black leather jacket covers her orange casual top, and she is also wearing a light blue miniskirt. A necklace is also seen hanging over her top. She is also wearing what seem to be a pair of black wedges for shoes. P4 '''P4 '''is wearing a hot pink-and-blue duck-billed cap which covers his brunette hair. He is wearing a baggy orange shirt which has a peace sign, as well as a pair of light blue jeans. He is also wearing hot pink-and-white sneakers. UnderTheSunshineCHN coach 1 big.png|P1 UnderTheSunshineCHN coach 2 big.png|P2 UnderTheSunshineCHN coach 3 big.png|P3 UnderTheSunshineCHN coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The routine starts off in a school courtyard with a flag pole in the background hanging a unknown flag. There are several balloons in the background, as well as trees and buildings. There also people walking and cycling in the background. The background then switches to the clouds, where there are also balloons. The sky is in shades of blue, as are the clouds on which the coaches are performing on. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: While walking toward the left, spread your hands apart. Gold Move 2: (this is done from P1 to P4) * P1: Lifting your left leg, use both hands to make a circle around your head. * P2: Using both hands, point to your heart, then slowly spread your arms out. * P3: While stepping backward, make two peace signs. * P4: Raise your right hand. Gold Move 4: While spinning both hands around in the air, turn your body clockwise. Swim_ar_gh.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 P1 solocircle f.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) P2 solostyle p.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) P3 solorebel mo.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) P4 soloup f.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Turningshake f mo.png|Gold Move 4 Underthesunshinechn gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 2 p1.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 2 p2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 2 p3.gif|Gold Move 2 (P3) in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 2 p4.gif|Gold Move 2 (P4) in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * P4's cap glitches sometimes - it changes from red to white. ** P3's hair tends to turn white as well. * This is the second of the five chinese songs in to have any English lyrics, after High Light High Life. * When the coaches walk around in a circle, they push each other. This also happens in Walk This Way. * P2's shirt and jacket are recycled from Wake Me Up. * The intro of the song is replaced with the graduation part. * The pictograms for the Gold Move 2 have an orange outline instead of a yellow outline. * Some pictograms for P4 are Chelsea Gem instead of Brown. * In the pictograms sprite, a pictogram is repeated four times. * The song can be found in the archives.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ai5XVJnM1Wc Gallery Game Files UnderTheSunshineCHN.png|''Us Under The Sunshine'' (阳光下的我们) underthesunshinechn_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach underthesunshinechn_cover_albumcoach_updated.png|Album coach (Updated) (as seen in s artbook) Underthesunshinechn cover 2x.png| cover Underthesunshinechn pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots UsUnderTheSunshineMenu.png|''Us Under The Sunshine'' on the menu JD2015China.jpg|Gameplay Others us under the p1 hair glitch.png|P3 s hair glitch Wakemeup underthesunshinechn comparison.jpg|Jacket comparison Videos Wanting 曲婉婷 - 阳光下的我们 (Us Under The Sunshine) Official Music Video Us Under The Sunshine - Wanting Qu 舞力全开 2015 References Site Navigation it:Us Under The Sunshine ru:Us Under The Sunshine Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Céline Baron Category:Julian Hyun Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Console Exclusives